Deadly Captives
by Chosa
Summary: Bulma isn't just your normal, fiery human... instead she's a sexy, dangerous female saiyan. What's going to happen when two saiyans purge earth and take Bulma to Frieza? Not to mention the trouble the prideful saiyan is going to get into. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma growled. She wiped her tears and stood. "Assholes." She looked down at her friend's corpses. It was just yesterday that they'd all been alive, happy, and running around as if no monkey space aliens were coming. She stared at them. "Goku." She looked over at the one lying next to Goku's corpse. "Gohan." She looked over at the next one. "Krillen" next. "Picollo" next. "Tien" next. "Dende" next. "Mr. Popo." next "Chou-su." next. "17" next. "Videl" next. "Master Roshi" next. "Oolong" next. She stared at the last three. "Chi." her voice was soft, barely audible. "18." She growled as her eyes fell over the last corpse. "You finally got what you deserved, fucking bastard."  
  
If you're a Yamcha fan, then don't read until I give you the o.k. Alright? Back to the story.  
  
She stared at her former boyfriend. She smirked as she looked his disheveled corpse. His eyes no longer lay in their sockets, instead they lay in his stomach where a hole the size of a fist remained. His arms and legs no longer connected to his body, or what remained of it, in anyway other than a few little strings of blood. A puddle of dark red blood is what he lay in, his body burnt to an absolute crisp. His dick, which she could only see because the ugly bald one who had beaten him so easily had cut it open with a ki disk, was lying in his throat.  
  
O.k. you can read once again Yamcha fans. Sorry about that. Heh. :)  
  
She turned her attention to the 2 saiyans. The bald one was looking at her through lustful eyes and the one standing next to him with long, spiky, black hair that went to his knees was smiling, if that was what you'd call a smile. She chuckled quietly and took a step towards them. "Bastards," she murmured before getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Come now, girl, don't be a fool," the bald one said, laughing. She just smirked and began powering up. She ran towards the bald one and began punching him. He blocked them easily and laughed harder. "Care to give up?"  
  
She laughed full-heartedly at him. "Never." Smirking, she began powering up and threw a bunch of tiny ki balls at him. Blocking them with a weak, last minute ki shield he gaped. He wasn't expecting her to be able to use ki, even though her power level was 430. He charged at her and hit a part on her neck with his left hand as his right hand punched her. Reaching out his arms, he caught the unconscious female and turned to the long, spiky haired one.  
  
"Nappa, why didn't you just kill her?" he said staring at the bald one with confusion written quite clearly all over his face.  
  
"Because. I have plans for her. plus did you see her ki skyrocket? Maybe she can purge for Lord Frieza. And if she can't. she'll make a good whore." He licked his lips. "Come on, let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma yawned and opened her dreary eyes. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she screamed, "Where the hell am I?" Just as she was about to scream out the question again the door creaked open and in the opening was the bald one from before. "God. You again?"  
  
He smirked, ignoring her comment, and said, "You're on Lord Frieza's ship." He threw her two packages.  
  
After eying them for a few seconds she slowly picked them up giving the bald one a questionable glance before opening one. Inside was a pair of black spandex pants, a black tank top, which was rather tight in her opinion, and a rubber band. 'Probably for training. Oh well.' She took off her clothes in one swift movement and put the others on. Sighing she struggled to put her hair into a neat ponytail, but when she got nowhere she gave up and left it with a few bumps. She smiled and said, "I thank you."  
  
"Don't. This is your day to grieve. Your only day may I add. You will stay in this cell till tomorrow when Turles will get you and take you to meet Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta. Make yourself at least a little presentable." With that said he turned and opened the door.  
  
"Wait. Could you at least get me a brush if you want me to be presentable? Maybe some make-up?" Bulma chuckled at her working attempt to annoy the bald man insulting her.  
  
"Damn woman. Fine, I'll send someone with them later tonight." Without another word he left so not to give her a chance to talk.  
  
"Asshole." Bulma murmured before growling as she thought about what he said. "A day. hey it's more than I would anyways.." She sighed and thought about all the good times she'd have with her friends. 'I wasn't always like this. heartless.' As she felt the salty tears fall down her cheeks she did nothing but control her breathing. With no sound other than the occasional tears that made it to the floor and her soft controlled breathing, she cried for three straight hours. Frowning she stood and stretched before floating in the air, cross-legged. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind of all thoughts, and silently waited for the darkness to engulf her mind. She was getting frustrated. It'd been an hour and a half since she tried to meditate and she was still very much awake. It took her another five minutes to finally go into a deep enough meditation to drag her mind away from everything.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma was on the phone with her boyfriend, Yamcha. "Oh, Yamcha! You're such a sweetheart! Why'd you have to do this to me?" Bulma said.  
  
"Do what, babe?" said a quite confused Yamcha.  
  
"Make me fall in love with you!" Bulma giggled. She stared at a framed picture she had on her desk. It was the picture of them together in the hot tub while they were staying at the Beach Resort near Marco Island (It's in Florida, don't worry too much about it). Love sparkled in her eyes clearly for everyone to see, though there was nobody in her room other than her.  
  
"What can I say, babe? I'm just charming." He said, partially chuckling.  
  
"Want to go to the movies? Or maybe come over here?"  
  
"Actually I had plans for us this weekend."  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm listening.  
  
"I made reservations to go to this island, so pack your things and meet me in front in about. say five minutes, o.k, babe? Come in your bikini just for me, will ya? Please? Great! Thanks!" He said not giving her time to answer anything but a quick all right. He hung up quickly without a "bye" or anything.  
  
Bulma sighed, jumped off her bed and pulled a suitcase out of the bottom of her bed. She called in a robot and told it specific clothes she wanted to bring so that it'd pack for her while she changed into her bikini. She bent down and opened the second to the bottom drawer and looked through her bathing suit drawer. It took her the next two minutes to find the right one. It was a black bikini that tied at her neck and waist. She slipped on a pair of shorts and smiled. The robot came out of her closet with the full suitcase. She patted its head, zipped up the suitcase, and brought it downstairs. She ran upstairs after noticing the time and began to put on her make-up. After applying some light blue eye shadow and some strawberry-smelling lip-gloss. Giggling, she looked out the window to see Yamcha's car pull up into the driveway. She ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal Yamcha's smiling face. "Come on! I want to leave!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran to the door. She sighed in exasperation as she heard him mumble, "Damn. She's too excited for her own good."  
  
_________  
  
"Yamcha! It's beautiful!" Bulma gasped as she stared at the huge one- story house in the middle of the island. She hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Yamcha blushed, not used to the attention, and moved towards the door.  
  
A beeping sound went off repeatedly causing Yamcha to look down at his watch. He sighed and pushed a button that stopped the thing from beeping. "Come on, Bulma. Let's go inside, I want to show you our room." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yamcha! It's beautiful!" Bulma gasped as she stared at the huge one-story house in the middle of the island. She hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Yamcha blushed, not used to the attention, and moved towards the door.  
  
A beeping sound went off repeatedly causing Yamcha to look down at his watch. He sighed and pushed a button that stopped the thing from beeping. "Come on, Bulma. Let's go inside, I want to show you our room."  
  
Bulma had been staring at him strangely because he was obviously nervous about something. 'Did he just say my name? Am I imagining it or did he really say my name? He never says my- whoa! Wait a second! Our room!?' Bulma gaped at him momentarily before she said, "Our room!? We get to share a room!?"  
  
Yamcha nodded. He opened the already unlocked door and held it open for her. "This way," he said in an emotionless tone. She nodded and followed a bit reluctantly. Her instincts were going crazy as they walked through the front room that Bulma guessed was the living room because of the cozy mood it gave off. Then they went into the kitchen, which was painted too bright for Bulma's eyes, and then into a hallway painted a sky blue that in Bulma's opinion clashed horribly with the rest of the colors in the house. The hallway had few doors and was very narrow, but just wide enough to fit Bulma and Yamcha through when they were walking side by side. Yamcha slowly led Bulma towards the bedroom, only speaking to point out a few things like where the bathroom was and things like that. He stopped so suddenly that she ran into him.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here, Yamcha!? What the hell is going on!?" Her instincts were going even crazier than before, but she knew something was up and like always was determined to find out what.  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me, Bulma." His voice was soft, almost inaudible.  
  
'Forgive him?' Bulma was very curious but the way he said it had sent chills down her back making her choose not to ask him about it. They stood in front of the door for a few minutes before Bulma lost patience, sighed and asked, "Are you going to open the door and show me the room or do you want me to?" He shrugged and directed his attention to the floor. Growling, Bulma took it as a: "Yes, Bulma, I'm too lazy to be a gentleman and open a door for you, so would you open it?" She noticed him jump a little and thought, 'Probably because of my growl.' She wrapped her cerulean tail tightly around her waist. Her senses ran amuck as her instincts told her to flee with all her might. She glanced once more at Yamcha's nerve-wrecked complexion once more before opening the door cautiously. She screamed as-  
  
_________  
  
She gasped and got out of her meditating stance in a flash. She was visibly frightened and sweating. "Damn you, Yamcha," she mumbled before blinking a few times, trying to get a hold of her thoughts again. Sighing she climbed into the thing that the occupants on this ship had the nerve to call a bed (it's like a cot, but not hanging) and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma awoke to a loud banging on the door. "Alright! I'm up! Stop already!" When it still didn't stop she screamed and yelled, "STOP, DAMN IT! I'M UP!" It stopped immediately after and she heard a muffled apology. Bulma sighed as she pulled on the clothes the bald one had thrown at her feet yesterday. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, remembering her request to the bald one. As soon as her eyes ran over the brush she picked it up and brushed her hair back into a ponytail, making sure to leave out two curls out of habit. 'A day in a half. I can't believe it! Ever since. god I'm too damn pessimistic!' Ever since she was 14 she'd been a pessimist. 'Thanks to none of then Yamcha and them.' Snarling she fought the vile that threatened to push it's way through her throat. Even the smallest thought of them still brought vile to her throat. Sighing, she looked at herself in the glaze of the window in front of her. She smirking, approving. 'I'll have to make sure to read their ki to the deepest extent.' She sighed. 'Well at least I'll have another goal, but then again. if they're anything around the power of the bald one it'll be the one of the easiest goals I've ever had to accomplish.' She laughed full-heartedly. 'Idiot. He obviously didn't know I was holding back.' Her laugh turned bitter. 'Next time I'll be ready for such dirty moves.' She licked her lips to give them a bit of a glossy look and glanced down at her outfit. 'Same as yesterday. well except that this shirt shows a lot more of my stomach.' Laughing, she realized these were a lot like the clothes she wore back home. 'And no shoes! They probably are good guessers. Yeah, that's what they are: lucky little bastards. Although. with the same clothes every day it must get pretty boring around here. Well then I'll have to spark things up a bit, now won't I?' She walked over to the door and lightly tapped on the door with her naturally black fingernails. "I'm ready," she murmured. The door opened with a barely audible creak. She stepped out quickly and said, "So, you're Turles, eh?" She looked up at him expecting to be looking at her like the bald one had upon their first meeting, but what she saw made her gasp. 'He looks just like Son-Goku!' She stared at him a while as she tried to say something. Finally she managed to mumble, "You look just like Son-Goku!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Son-Goku?" Turles repeated, obviously confused. The guard thought for a moment. 'Must be someone she knows from Earth. people who look like me. Radditz, but he never went to Earth. Dad, but he didn't go either. Kakkarot!' Turles gasped and said, "You know Kakkarot!? You know my brother!? Where is he!?"  
  
She hesitated and said quietly, "You don't want to know."  
  
"Tell me! Where is my brother!?" She remained silent, to Turles's dismay. Turles decided to force it out of her if he had to. Bulma gasped as Turles's face turned into a cold mask and he edged towards her with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Tell me."  
  
"Fine," she murmured. "But I don't think you'll like it."  
  
When she didn't say anything he growled. "Now."  
  
She nodded. "Dead. but maybe I could tell you a little about his life on Earth. if you want me to, that is." He nodded, so she smiled slightly. "When he was little he fought with me against the Red Ribbon Army and fought in a lot of tournaments for money during our journeys. He always was the one to be there for me. especially aft-when I was fourteen he began training me." She laughed a little. "Son-Goku met my sister early on and they ended up getting married. This was before tha-I turned fourteen, of course. Son-Goku was a kind-hearte-"  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Mated."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Son-Goku was a kind-hearted man, actually the only time I saw him loose his temper was. once." Bulma stared at the floor. "We'll be late," she murmured quietly.  
  
"Let's go then, gi-"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want."  
  
She growled and took a step towards him, her temper getting the better of her, and looked him in the eye. "I may be your fucking sister, but you will treat me with the same respect as you respect your betters or at least your mother," she said in an icy tone, her language catching up with her.  
  
"Si-si-sister?"  
  
"I didn't stutter."  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "Sorry," he mumbled in a tone so low she barely heard him. "Well. since you're so worried about being late, we should go. sis," he said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
She smiled. "Good. Let's go then." (Sorry to interrupt, but yes, ChiChi was a saiyans too.)  
  
He chuckled and started walking towards the room where the prince and Frieza were waiting. To his surprise, she kept up with ease. Usually people never kept up to him, let alone a female; people had to run to keep up with him. He sighed and looked at the two large doors that were now in front of them. "Please be wary. I don't want to loose my newfound sister."  
  
Sorry that you still didn't rind out Bulma's "fate" but you found about a lot more about Son-Goku/Bulma's relation to him. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Oh don't worry." she paused waiting for the sigh of relief she knew would come. 'Ah, there it is,' she thought as Turles sighed. '5.4.3.2.1.' She smirked and continued, "You won't lose me." She lifted her leg and kicked the doors open. As she stepped in she made sure her ki was 250. 'They mustn't know.' She walked in the room, head held high, until she was in the middle of the room and then stopped, still smirking. She stared at the three on the throne, then glanced and snorted in amusement at the incredibly weak thirteen guards surrounding the room. 'Idiots.' She just stood there with that satisfied smirk she was famous for back home on her face as she looked over the three on the throne. 'A saiyan.that must be the prince. what was his name? Ugh, I can't remember. oh well it'll come to me later, on to the next bastard. Hmm. a lizard with a rather large ki. must be Frieza and a greenish-bluish fag looking creature. Soooo impressive.' She chuckled at her sarcasm; it always cracked her up that she could be so sarcastic that she was the exact opposite of her mother. The chuckle was answered with the three of them raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Bow before your ruler, wench!" yelled one of the guards. Bulma whipped around and sneered at the rather large, pink-faced man that dared command her to bow to someone.  
  
She smiled sweetly before laughing full-heartedly and promptly flicked him off, her gaze on him unwavering. "Ruler you say? I regret. no, then again, I don't regret to tell you that I don't see anyone worthy of being my ruler and even if there was somebody who was I wouldn't bring myself to so low a being to bow! Bowing shows fear! I am not afraid of any" she paused and stared at the throne as she practically spat, "thing in this room." She smirked at the insult that made them all stare at her as if she'd grown horns and began singing a child lullaby. "Property bows and I am certainly not property, nor will I ever be! So you go ahead and bend at the middle for this lizard like the little shit you are, but don't except me to, you ugly pink balloon!" (No, I'm not talking about Majin-Buu.)  
  
Everyone gasped, excluding three people on the throne who were content at just sitting there with amused looks on their faces. "How dare you talk to me that way, you weak little slut!" he hollered as he charged at her full force. He began attacking her full out causing her to move swiftly out of the way instinctively. It was becoming easier and easier for Bulma to move out of the way with each strike. His moves were obvious and simple to read.  
  
She snorted in amusement and decided that she'd had enough of this. "Weakling," she muttered loudly and moved to the right, not even bothering to block the punch. She smiled, pulled her arm back swiftly and punched him in the stomach. He was sent flying across the room into a wall, to her amusement. "Don't come near me again." She turned back to the three on the sitting on the throne. The lizard had an amused look on his hideous face, the fag looked impressed, and the monkey had an unreadable expression on his face. "Now, if you three don't mind, I'd like to leave. I think five minutes is more than enough time to waist on these egotistical shits." She turned and was met by thirteen guards in fighting stances guarding the door. "I don't have time to play. Move." She growled when they didn't move and turned around to demand to be able to exit. She felt her rage skyrocket as she stared at their rather amused faces. "Move your idiots before I do."  
  
"I'd like to see that, wench." The fag said.  
  
In order for me to post more I need to see at least a few reviews (hopefully good ones, but if you don't like it whatever it's your opinion). Till then, c-ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Fine." Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. She was just about to move her ki lower when a soft-callused hand laid itself down upon her shoulder. She turned, ready to fight, but instead she just stared at Turles's smiling face.  
  
He leaned in towards her and whispered, "Let me handle this, sis. O.k.?" He cleared his throat and looked up at the three. "The lady must be exhausted, after all she hasn't eaten properly in a few days. I think she'd like to go lay down." Frieza nodded after what looked like a few minutes of thinking. "Thank you, Lord Frieza. Should I bring her back to the cell or."  
  
"Put her in room A-663." Frieza said with a sly look upon his face.  
  
"But, Lord Frie-" Turles tried to object.  
  
"Room A-663" Frieza repeated, more sternly this time.  
  
Turles bowed, earning a snort of amusement from Bulma that everyone heard quite well. "Right away, Lord Frieza," Turles said, sending a glare towards Bulma as she began laughing. She saw his glare and bit her lip immediately to stop from falling over laughing. He snatched her hand and dragged her out of the room quickly.  
  
_________  
  
Vegeta watched the blue-haired vixen be dragged out of the room by Turles. 'She's beautiful. and loud and annoying! But she did throw that guard across the room. lets just see how powerful she really is.' Vegeta stood and walked towards the door to follow the woman. The truth was that Vegeta wanted an excuse to see her again and sparring was the best excuse for him. His sensitive hearing picked up laughing. He turned to see a laughing Zarbon "What? Finally look in a mirror?"  
  
Zarbon stopped laughing instantly and growled deep in his throat. "You want her. That's what's so funny, monkey. The monkey and the blue- haired slave." He laughed mockingly. "What makes you think she'll want you?"  
  
Vegeta laughed, surprising both Zarbon and Frieza, who had been watching the two men fight. "I saw the way you were looking at her! You can't fool me, Zarbon. You want her and you're ashamed! So you do the obvious thing: blame me. You blame be for your own lust hoping to put the attention on me and not you. Well I know that scheme, unfortunately for you, and it doesn't work."  
  
Zarbon just smirked arrogantly, deciding to change his tactics. "Who should be ashamed of wanting the woman? She's rather beautiful don't you think, monkey? Yet she's a slave. it'd be easy arranging a night with the little whor-"  
  
"She isn't a whore, or did you forget the laws on this ship as easily as you forgot your place? She is a slave only until Lord Frieza checks her maximum power."  
  
Zarbon looked ready to kill him and he would've if Frieza hadn't interrupted, "Now, children, play nicely." Zarbon and Vegeta glared at each other, hatred deep in their eyes, until Vegeta chuckled and left swiftly without glancing back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Turles sighed. "You may want to know a few things about Zarbon, the green one that was on the throne earlier, and the Prince. Well they se-"  
  
Bulma cut him off. "Turles."  
  
He looked up at her. "Hmm?"  
  
"I don't care. All I want to know is where my clothes are, where I sleep and eat, how to get to the bathroom, and most important: where can I put my GR."  
  
"GR?"  
  
"An invention of mine that increases gravity in a training room so that when you train you get stronger because the gravity pull on your body is higher. I call it a Gravity Room, or GR for short."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess you could set it up in the training room connected to yours, considering there's enough space of course. Come on, we have to go shopping for your new clothes, then I'll show you where the cafeteria is. Then I guess I'll show you to your room so you can set up your GR."  
  
"Hmm. I haven't been shopping in a while so. that sounds good." She flashed him a quick smile, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction she thought the shops would be.  
  
"Um. sis?"  
  
Bulma stopped and looked at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"It's that way." He pointed in the opposite direction of where Bulma was dragging him.  
  
"Oh," Bulma murmured and blushed before walking off with Turles the way he pointed. "By the way, can I have my capsules back?" she sighed, staring at his confused face. "White box, 'C.C.' written in dark blue ink on the cover?"  
  
"Oh!" He began fishing in his pocket. "I found it in the clothes you left in the cell." He pulled a white box fitting her description out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured before she took it. She smiled and opened it to reveal ten small white capsules. They had small different-colored labels on them that matched a name written on the side of the box next to it's color. There was: GR, food, money for earth (U.S.), universal money, a black BMW, a yellow and white VTX, lab supplies, a capsule house, and two small empty ones. She picked up the one that read 'universal money and threw it a few feet in front of her. There was a tiny popping sound and a little smoke. The smoke cleared instantly to reveal a few credits and a now empty capsule. She walked over to them, picked them up, put the capsule back in the case, and smiled. After making a mental note about the capsules emptiness she looked up to see Turles's shocked face and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Come on! There's got to be some shops that'll except my money!" She giggled knowing they'd all except it and ran off, tugging Turles along with her.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked through another rack of clothes. She'd told Turles she'd meet him in her room in a few hours because she'd seen the look on his face as she stepped up to the first shop. 'All men hate to shop. I should've known.' Bulma told herself silently as she looked for her size in a pair of jean shorts she'd spotted after walking around the store like a vulture for at least three quarters of an hour. 'Aha!' she thought as she pulled out her size. Bulma had bought a few things already but she wanted a pair of shorts that weren't black or dark blue, not to mention spandex. She'd been in all four stores now and was finally getting tired, but still having fun. 'How long has it been since I've been shopping? God, I forgot how much fun it is! Well no time like the present.' She stopped instantly as her eyes fell on the perfect outfit to sleep in. She ran over and searched through the rack eagerly for her size. She pulled it off after finding it and turned around to go try everything. Two arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Now who could that be. You'll have to read Ch. 8. Read and review or I won't post more (I've got most of it written, but without reviews I won't post them). 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more) Sorry. I know, it's been a while since I posted (well, considering I was just busy at least), but here's 1-3 (no guarantee on numbers :P) new chapters (Albeit, I have to warn you, they're pretty short. I promise the next few will be longer!):  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Two arms wrapped around her waist and a hard body pushed up against hers, stopping her from leaving. She tried to back up which only earned a chuckle from the person. As the person chuckled he slowly pushed her up against a wall. Now frightened because she couldn't break free she thrashed about trying to get away.  
  
A pair of lips brushed against her ear and a gruff voice whispered, "Just do as you're told, whore." Bulma's eyes flashed with anger. 'Whore he says! I'll make him eat those wor-' Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the person's tongue thrust into her mouth forcefully. Rage flowed through her egging her on until she felt like she'd explode. In one quick motion she punched him into a clothes rack, picked up her things and ran. The shop owner, Jake, saw her running out and began yelling. She threw him enough to pay for at least a fifth of the store. Jake stopped and looked down at the money that flew into his hand.  
  
"Come again, Miss!" he shouted as he ran to tell his mate.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma heard him of course but she'd been too frantic to get away to really acknowledge it. 'Well I did pay for at least a fifth of the store. maybe I'll get a few free things. and I got away from that creep! Who was he? I can't believe that I panicked and didn't look at my. admirer!' Sighing, she looked around for her room and found that she'd gone in a complete circle. again. Determined to find her room she began walking again, but stopped when she noticed to men walking her way. 'Guides.' One looked almost like Turles, but much old, and the other looked vaguely familiar. She thought for a moment and suddenly it came to her. 'The guy from before!' He looked exactly as he had on Earth except this time there was laughter in his eyes. He leaned over and said something to the Turles look-alike. The Turles look-alike nodded and walked off in the other direction. She tore her gaze back to the now very near saiyan walking her way.  
  
"So we meet again, littling," he said, laughter evident in his voice. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So we do," she replied.  
  
He took another step and stood a mere foot away. "What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be in your room?"  
  
She smiled, realizing what he was really asking. "Why don't you show me to my room, um." He rose an eyebrow. "You're supposed to tell me your name now," she said after a minute had passed.  
  
"Radditz."  
  
Nodding her acknowledgement she said, "Room A-663."  
  
"Who said I was taking you to your room?"  
  
She game him the "look". It was her famous I-can-make-the-coldest- monster's-knees-turn-to-water look. and she loved it. "So you're going to let little old me roam these dark, spooky hallways alone?" She said in a bittersweet voice and stuck out her bottom lip a little.  
  
Radditz laughed full-heartedly and said, "Come. I'll take you as fat as A-658."  
  
_________  
  
Bulma paused her humming for a quick sigh of pleasure as she felt the hot water pour down her back. She quickly washed the remaining conditioner out of her hair and turned off the shower. "Ah." she murmured as she stepped out the water. Continuing with her humming where she left off, she dried herself off with her ki and closed her eyes in relaxation. Slowly, she opened the bathroom door and walked out towards the trunk where her still-unpacked clothes were. Just as she was about to bend over and open the trunk, her senses slammed into her like a brick wall. Her humming came to an abrupt stop as she came to the realization that there was someone in the room, watching her. On her bed! Letting her rage guide her she whipped around and gasped as she realized who it was.  
  
I think I'll leave you there. I'm wicked aren't I? To post more I need. ah, let's say. 3 reviews. Fair enough, I think. :P So read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'Him!?' There on her bed sat Vegeta with a large, amused smirk on his face.  
  
"So you finally notice me, eh, woman?" He chuckled at the glare she sent his way. "You know. with your guard down like it was a moment ago, you do realize, that I could've taken advantage of. that exquisite outfit of yours." His eyes roamed up and down her body suggestively as he licked his lips.  
  
Quickly, she slipped on a robe, not that it covered much thanks to the seductive material she'd meant to use to her advantage. "Did you need something, monkey boy, or did you come here to gawk?" she spit out as if the sentence were acid itself.  
  
His growl normally would've chased the offender to fall on their knees and beg forgiveness, but not Bulma. She just stood there staring at him with malice. "I was told to send a message and I intend to do just that." He cleared his throat a little and stood up straighter, if that were possible. "Lord Frieza sends his greetings and welcome. Along with his greetings he sends an invitation, in hope that you'll join us, for dinner."  
  
She shook her head and laughed. "Well you can tell the lizard to shove that 'invitation' straight up his ass."  
  
Vegeta chuckled and stood. "You know woman," he paused and walked to the door. "Its not smart to fuck with Frieza. But, I have to admit, it'll be amusing to watch."  
  
She snarled, stomped over to him, raised her arms and gave him a nice, hard shove. "Asshole!" she screamed before slamming the door shut causing the walls nearby to shake.  
  
He chuckled. 'She'll be the entertainment by tomorrow dinner at most.' Vegeta thought as he walked down the hall towards the throne room to tell Frieza her response, exactly as she'd said it.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma sighed and slipped into the 'nightgown' she'd bought earlier, if that's what you'd call a nightgown. Slowly, she dragged herself over to her bed, lay down, and closed her eyes. Moments later she was asleep. Bulma's eyes shot open as she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock and cursed. '10 minutes!? They couldn't even leave me alone for more than 10 minutes!?' Her senses became slowly aware and she shot out of bed knowing it was someone with a high ki level. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
She crouched into a fighting position just as someone kicked the door down. 'Fag-boy!? The hell does he want!?' He stopped instantly and his jaw hit the floor. His eyes roamed her body eagerly for a few minutes before Bulma realized that by crouching her robe had opened. Growling, she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Snap out of it," she said, her tone deadly.  
  
That shook him out of whatever fantasy he'd been in. He chuckled and said, "I am Zarbon, Second Commander to Lord Frieza himself." He paused as if waiting for something.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, noticing his pause. "What? Expect me to come fuck you?"  
  
He growled and, keeping his temper on a leash, said, "Lord Frieza demands your presence in the dining hall." He paused and a look of amusement flashed in his eyes. "Oh, yes, and he says to wear something. special for his guests. After all, we wouldn't want our new slave," Bulma mumbled some curses about 'slaves and overgrown lizards at this point. Zarbon ignored it as best he could and continued, "to look shabby. ultimately you might be put on for entertainment."  
  
"Well you can tell him the same thing I told Monkey Boy: he can shove that 'invitation' straight up his ass!"  
  
He chuckled and said in a slow, seductive manor, "Lord Frieza expected this and gave me the pleasure of being the one to. perform the consequences. If you choose to refuse I have permission to do as I please," he paused and his smirk, which had showed up somewhere in the middle of his "speech", grew wider. "and we both know what that will be, after all I have to regain my honor from earlier."  
  
'Earlier?' She thought for a moment and thought of the only times she'd seen him. then it popped into her head igniting her rage along the way. "So it was you!" Bulma screamed, her face red with inhuman fury. If looks could kill he would've been six feet under.  
  
"So was it good for you too?" he asked with a smirk as he nodded. Her power level shot up causing Zarbon to realize he should stop playing, but not after a few last comments. "Now go get dressed, girl," he paused and his smirk grew wider, if possible. "And make it sexy."  
  
Growling, she thought for a moment about whether to pounce on him and personally rip out his vital organs or to do as he said and get him later.  
  
Hmm. I'll post more as soon as I get 2 more reviews (Heh, I didn't post that much this time so I made it 2). Thanks to all my reviewers!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
(Don't kill me please!!) I'm so sorry that I took so long to post more! I was on a trip with my school. Heh. But here it is :) Ok?)  
Chapter 12  
  
She shrugged as idea popped into her head. Smirking, she walked around getting her things together albeit making sure to be extra slow. She even closed the door to the bathroom slowly.  
  
Zarbon tapped his foot impatiently as the minutes swam by. After ten minutes passed by he growled and yelled, "Girl! If you don't get your fat ass out here in 30 seconds I'm going to come in there and drag you out!"  
  
The door to the bathroom opened slowly to reveal a very dressed up Bulma. She was wearing a see-through black tube top with a bathing suit underneath, making it look like a halter-top, a pair of black spandex pants that hugged her like a second skin. Her cerulean eyes stood out more than usual thanks to the ice-blue eye shadow that covered her eyelids along with the mascara she'd laid on her eyelashes. A clear gloss smothered her silky pink lips. Zarbon's eyes bulged out of their sockets as his eyes racked over her body repeatedly trying desperately to memorize every detail of the beauty in front of his. Bulma growled softly as she noticed his lust-filled gaze and murmured, "Let's go before I decide to get ride of that hard-on of yours." She noticed his smile. "Painfully." Zarbon growled and stomped out the door angrily. She chuckled, not bothered to follow him. '5.4.3.2.1.'  
  
"GIRL!" Zarbon stormed in.  
  
Bulma smiled innocently and said, "But you never told me to follow you." She paused and stared at him inwardly laughing. "You just.well.left."  
  
Zarbon grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room swearing all the way to the cafeteria  
  
(Ok let me explain here. There's a wall separating where the "upper class" and the "lower class" eat. I'm going to call the entire thing a cafeteria because it's easier. :P Ok, keep reading)  
  
Once they were in front of the cafeteria Zarbon leaned over to her and said, "Look, girl, just be good and do as you're told. Understand?"  
  
She just smirked, sent him a glance, and kicked the doors open. Quickly, she switched to a calm, seductive smile that matched the outfit she wore perfectly. Cerulean eyes scanned the room quickly ignoring the lust-stares of most everyone in the room. 'Well I could possibly beat the guards and a few of the guests but everyone in the room.not to mention Frieza himself.not going to happen. Ugh.I suppose I'll just have to put up with it.' Frieza smiles and motions to the two empty besides him. 'For now.' At her own pace she began to walk over to the seats he'd motioned to as an idea forms inside her head to test her freedom and annoy the disgusting lizard. 'Ha. Two sticks with one stone.then again if everything happens like I expect it will Zarbon will get a beating for not keeping me in line. This just keeps getting better and better.'  
  
She reached the seats and glanced at Frieza, then Zarbon, then walked in the middle of the two chairs. Laughing silently, she stared at Frieza knowing he wanted her sitting next to him. Smiling wider she sat down in the second chair (the one farthest from him) earning a few gasps and whispers from the other guests sitting along the large table. Frieza scowled and directed his gaze towards Zarbon, who nodded. He walked over and said, "Lord Frieza's guest should sit at his side." he bent forward so his lips grazed her ear and whispered, "Now move, girl."  
  
Bulma muttered curses under her breath but did as she was told, albeit at a slow pace. Once she was settled in the seat she leaned over and whispered, "Define guest, fag-boy." She smirked in triumph as rage swarm over his features. Sitting upright she cleared her throat and turned towards Frieza. "So, lizard, why did you bring me here?" Although her tone was low a few people to Zarbon's right heard and whispered to the person next to them. So on and so forth until it reached the end of the table, causing Bulma to roll her eyes at the child-like actions.  
  
The guard from earlier, overhearing the murmurs of the guests, yelled, "Address my lord properly, wench!"  
  
Bulma turned in her chair and looked at the guard, amusement glittering in her eyes. "What are you going to do about it, shorty?" The guard stammered, remembering the last time he'd met her. "Exactly so shut the hell up."  
  
"Actually," Frieza started, then paused as all attention focused on him. "I did want something." He chuckled, sending a shiver up Bulma's spine. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: you don't review, I don't post more)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, ignoring the shiver. "What is it?" Sighing, she thought, 'I'll have to make a mental note about my curiosity.'  
  
"Well, my dear, my father," Frieza paused and nodded to his father, King Cold, who was sitting across the table from her, "would like to see what was the cause of his army turning into sex-craved dogs."  
  
She frowned and looked at the creature in front of her. Even though she agreed with his description of his army she didn't like the feeling his body was radiating. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and said, "That'd be me, I suppose."  
  
King Cold laughed. "I guessed as much," he said, his voice more raspy than Frieza's.  
  
She winced, his voice hurting her sensitive ears, and turned back to Frieza. "Ok we've met. See ya." She got half way out of her chair when someone's arm pushed her back down.  
  
Zarbon leaned over and whispered, "Stay until he dismisses you, girl."  
  
She growled at him and looked over to Frieza. "May I leave, lizard?" Her voice was harsh and packed up with rage and hate.  
  
Frieza thought for a moment and then smirked. "I will meet you in training room C-159 in an hour. You may leave."  
  
She nodded, stood up, and with a last glance (more like a glance/glare), at Zarbon she stormed out of the room with every ounce of pride she had. "Morons!" she screamed as she walked down the hall. She looked around and sighed. 'I vote change and then train.' Shrugging, she went to go change.  
  
_________  
  
Bulma sat down in the middle of the floor trying to clear her mind. "Mmmm," she moaned as her mind fell into a blissful nothingness. Slowly she commanded her body to stand up and begin stretching. True, it had been a while since she'd practiced this way of fighting but after the first few times, which consisted of incorrect moves and constant moments where she was brought back, she got the hand of it. Now she was twisting and turning her body to stretch out her muscles while her mind traveled along the ship searching for high ki's and hidden places.  
  
Someone sat on the floor observing her closely. The person murmured. "To do. or not to do.to do." Unfortunately the murmur wasn't enough to snap her mind back in place. The person leapt at her and succeeded in missing his target and skidding to a stop behind her. His intent had been to grab her arms and force them behind her back. He studied her silently and whispered, "Fast, aren't you? But you aren't fighting. not like before..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue me! Ha ha too bad for you, anyways on to the story! (Note: the more you review, the more I post)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
He stepped forward a little and chuckled. "Not meditating... but close, too far gone, I suppose," he murmured. A smirk tugged its way onto his lips as an idea formed in his mind. His hands moved in a blur of speed as he wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her forward into his chest. A gasp escaped her lips as she was forcefully brought back to the training room. With one swift twist she pushed her way out of his arms and fell into a defensive fighting stance.  
  
Her eyes scanned him then finally realized who it was. "Vegeta.what do you want!?" she screamed in anger, her voice carrying in the large training room.  
  
He moved towards her a little and a smirk found it's way back onto his face. "Oh you know what I want, little one." There was a soft chuckle as he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms. "Looks like I've caught you."  
  
She shivered as his breath caressed her neck. "Vegeta." He rubbed his fingers across her stomach softly. 'Imagine his hands, those large, perfect hands, rubbing across her back as we. No, I can't think of him that way!' A deep chuckle brought her mind back and her face flushed a bright red. 'Thank Kami it's dark.at least he can't see me blush,' she thought.  
  
He leaned his head further forward into her neck and brought his mouth up to her ear. "Oh, but I can," he whispered, his hot breath sending more little unwanted shivers up her back.  
  
Her mind raced looking for an explanation. 'How could he have known? I didn't say it out loud.I know I didn't.so how?' A low frustrated growl slid out of her mouth. That deep chuckle brought her back from her thought again. The blush had been slowly creeping off her face while she was thinking, but as soon as he chuckled it found its' way back onto her face. "How.how did you do that? You.read my mind.but how?"  
  
'I read her mind!? What!? Shit!' A rather loud warning shot through his head. 'No! I can't bond. Father made sure of that.then how did I hear her? Shit! I don't want a bond! There must be some other reason. Yeah, that's it. The stupid woman must've said it out loud and not realized it. Of course! Stupid woman.' He pushed her away and growled trying to think. "This isn't over yet, woman." With that last remark he ran from the room, in search of a quiet place he could think, leaving Bulma lying on the floor.  
  
"What.what just happened?" But she didn't have time to think of it as the door slammed open and in walked Frieza.  
  
"Are you alright, my dear?" He walked across the room and offered her a white scaly hand.  
  
She sneered at it, her anger coming like a swift wind, and stood. "I'm fine."  
  
Frieza chuckled. "Ready for your little test, are you?"  
  
Sorry, but the story's going to have to wait. I've been sick and now I'm going on vaca. Heh. So when I get back I'll post more. but till then. :) Hey, I left you with a short chapter! I'll write more after vaca (29th). Thanks to all my reviewers. 


End file.
